


Slipping Words

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Coming Out, Gender Dysphoria, Menstruation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: It takes guts to tell her, but it's guts he doesn't have. She just happens to find out on accident.





	Slipping Words

Carmen was so incredibly thankful the day she found that damned device. It was so small, in need of a desperate upgrade at some point, but it opened up new opportunities for the girl.

 

The voice on the other name was never accompanied with a face. However, she grew to love that little connection she kept, one that was simply known as _The Outside World._ She never asked for a reveal, never asked for their ‘real’ name, just went with their flow. And Player went with hers’ all the same.

 

But there were fleeting moments. There was the time Player disappeared for a full week before returning with copious amounts of concerns. But Player brushed it off time after time. She trusted him, though.

 

But she finds out what he's hiding on accident. Hell, it would never be intentional, but that was just how it happened.

 

Ivy and Zack had been gone all day, off to do their own thing in the place they affectionately called Paris, despite it not anywhere near the place. It was a simply a place beside places in France.

 

She awakes to sobs on the on the comm, loud and all choking. Her jerking awake was usually enough to startle Player into hushed whimpers and Carmen's pressed distractions. Now, however, his sobs are full-bodied, things that simply cannot be stopped by speaking alone.

 

And then there are his hushed whines, whispering curses and reasoning. She doesn't catch them all, but she catches _Stupid fucking shark week, I don't even want the stupid parts for this._ And her mind fills in the blanks.

 

“Player,” she asks softly. There's a hitch, the complaining ceasing but the sobbing, well, not so much. “You okay? I heard you talking and…”

 

There come sniffles and another whine, but he listens to her voice. It takes a moment to get his breathing calmed enough to reply, “How much did you hear?”

 

“Which weeks it is for you, ” she replies to the younger, leaning up and shuffling to the side of her bed. Player's breathing hitches. “Don't worry. It's… it's okay. Do you want to talk about it, or?...”

 

There's another pause, one so tense that it makes her head whirl. And then the tiniest whisper of, “Okay,” greets her ears.

 

He sobs that night, the cold air a gentle reminder for Carmen to stay awake, though she isn't mad. She sobs at her own points, though they can't compare to his. And when Ivy and Zack return in the morning, they find Carmen passed out on the couch, phone in her hand. The soft sounds of sleepy breathing play on the other line until Carmen's phone does.

**Author's Note:**

> Polycystic Ovaries (enlarged ovaries with cysts forming around them occasionally) is the clinical diagnosis as for this current venting. With family history to already terrible cramps and pains as well as PO, there are a lot of painful aspects to menstruating and not, even leading to times where you don't bleed but you hurt incredibly so. 
> 
> This must be diagnosed by a doctor. While it cannot be 100% stopped/prevented, it can be delayed and treated. Many forms of birth control can prevent/aid in resting the pain while some can even stop menstruating in all. 
> 
> If you're having such painful menstruating cramps that you are crying on more than one day, please visit your doctor or a hospital if it gets too bad. Take care of yourselves, everyone! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come chat with me
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan
> 
> Amino: 🍉🍍Player🍍🍉  
> I'm also the leader of the art club there, please love me and join my club. :')


End file.
